Rock Star ni Akogarete
by PsyKyo
Summary: Il est fan un fan inconditionnel du chanteur le plus grandiose de l'archipel japonais. En apprenant sa décision de quitter la scène, il sera prêt à tout pour l'en empêcher... Mais si tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaite?


**_Titre :_** Rock Star ni Akogarete

**_Coupable :_** Psy『Kyô』

**_Responsables :_** Nana, Dir en Grey et D'espairs Ray

**_Complices :_** Kasumi, et Moggy-chan qui m'oppressionne X3

**_Arguments de la défense : _**Ils ont qu'à pas être aussi sex

**_Rock Star ni Akogarete_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

« C'est un garçon, Mr Niimura. »

Une simple phrase, prononcée avec un large sourire par une sage-femme. Une simple phrase, et tout devenait vrai. C'était un garçon. Son fils, enfin. Un petit être issu de ses reins à lui, né de ses entrailles à elle ; ils venaient de répéter un rituel qui avait toujours régi la marche du monde et guidé le chemin de la longue lignée des Hommes. Un rituel qui, dans ce couloir aux murs aussi blancs que la peau exsangue d'un cadavre, prenait brusquement des allures de cataclysme.

Bouche bée, Kyô contempla la sage-femme comme s'il s'était agi d'un ange mandaté par les dieux pour lui annoncer la date et l'heure exactes de l'apocalypse. Ce qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Depuis les premières contractions de Sayaka, près de soixante-douze heures plus tôt, des centaines, des milliers de pensées et de questions n'avaient cessé de se bousculer dans son esprit : comment parviendrait-il à organiser sa vie autour de son foyer et non plus de son travail, comment concilier sa carrière et sa paternité… Et puis elle l'avait dit : « C'est un garçon ». Un innocent qui allait payer le prix de sa faiblesse et de son inconscience. Son fils, dont il n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres de béton, et le sourire rayonnant d'une jeune femme dont la blouse blanche était tachée du sang qui avait, pendant neuf mois, fais battre cette si minuscule réplique de son propre cœur. C'était le vide intersidéral, à l'intérieur comme autour de lui ; c'était un garçon. Le monde entier semblait se résumer à cette simple nouvelle.

« Mme Niimura souhaiterait que vous veniez couper le cordon ombilical vous-même… »

Kyô cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Couper le cordon. L'accepter comme sien. Accepter comme siennes les contraintes auxquelles cette naissance allait l'astreindre. Il pouvait encore dire non. Reculer.

Il se retourna, l'air interdit, vers les quatre autres hommes qui avaient attendu dans le couloir avec lui, si silencieux qu'il avait presque oublié leur présence. Les sourires confiants de Die et Kaoru, l'expression attendrie de Toshiya et celle, émerveillée, Shinya… Pas de mises en gardes, pas de suppliques. Il n'avait plus qu'à affronter son destin, le plus courageusement possible.

Il aurait peut-être pu la trouver belle, en entrant dans la pièce et en la voyant ainsi, auréolée du chaos de sa chevelure d'ébène, l'air épuisé mais épanoui, un sourire ravi illuminant son visage luisant de sueur… Il ne se posa même pas la question. Toute son attention fut immédiatement attirée par la minuscule boule de chair sanguinolente qui reposait sur son ventre. Sa chair. Son sang. Ce pour quoi il allait devoir renoncer à sa vie, à son passé, à ses proches, à lui-même. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il se pencha pour effleurer du bout de ses doigts tremblants le dos du nouveau-né. La douceur de la peau, encore humide du sang que Sayaka avait versé pour leur souffrance à tous deux, lui donna envie de pleurer. L'enfant n'était pour rien à l'impardonnable lâcheté de son père, et pourtant il devrait en payer les conséquences pour le restant de ses jours. Cette pensée effroyable le ramena à la réalité et le renvoya face à l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, si brutalement qu'il mit fin à sa légère caresse aussi précipitamment que si la peau du nourrisson avait été du métal en fusion. Au regard interrogateur de la mère, il ne put répondre que par un vague sourire d'excuse :

« C'est tellement… fragile… »

Fragile. Et pur. Mais il était bien là, pourtant, et pour sa toute première heure sur Terre, il n'avait rien d'autre à partager avec son père qu'une indicible et latente souffrance. En entrant dans cette salle d'accouchement, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être son devoir. Sa volonté personnelle n'avait pas voix au chapitre, et pour cause : s'il l'avait écoutée, il aurait déjà été bien loin de Tôkyô, de cette épouse imposée par la cupidité de deux chefs de familles influents et riches, moins soucieux du bonheur de leurs enfants que de leur fortune et de leur notoriété. Sayaka et Kyô avaient tous deux été élevés avec ces principes ; Sayaka avait été une élève exemplaire qui avait parfaitement gardé à l'esprit tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, et le mettait remarquablement bien en pratique, tandis que son jeune époux, qui s'était toujours refusé à admettre ces enseignements, se voyait soudain contraint de les appliquer. Leur fils n'était, somme toute, que leur victime à tous.

« Tooru, je te présente Takeo… »

Takeo. Décidément, on ne lui laissait même pas le loisir de décider comment se prénommerait son enfant. On le lui imposait aussi ; Takeo était le prénom du père de Sayaka…

Une nausée lui souleva le cœur lorsqu'il prit dans ses bras le bébé ensommeillé, épuisé par l'avalanche de sensations nouvelles qui l'avaient assailli de toutes parts. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le petit front lisse, s'y attardèrent. Une marque de tendresse, bien évidemment, mais par-dessus tout la demande anticipée, désespérée, d'un pardon qu'il ne mériterait jamais.

Tout était sa faute. Il avait été faible. Il aurait pu dire non, même au dernier moment, il aurait pu mettre fin à toute cette mascarade mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Trop de choses à enterrer, et plus encore à prouver. Un rang à tenir, une image à sauver, des voix à l'intérieur de lui-même qu'il était préférable de réduire au silence. Il avait accepté les directives de ses parents et de ses beaux-parents sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il avait épousé Fujiwara Sayaka à Kyôto un an plus tôt, il avait donné à leurs deux respectables familles un héritier mâle, capable de gérer à la fois finances et domaines, mais également d'honorer le culte des défunts ancêtres. Pour cette petite perle rare, ce petit prince, il se devait de devenir un père exemplaire…

Le miroitement des ciseaux dans la lumière blafarde qui tombait du plafond, décomposé en brefs éclats bleus, verts, jaunes…

Comme les projecteurs éclairant la scène où ils s'étaient tant de fois tenus là, tous les cinq, unis… pour la vie ?

Pour la vie, oui, mais pas la sienne. Ni pour celle que Sayaka venait de donner.

Dans un claquement sec, la double lame dissocia l'enfant de sa mère, dissocia Kyô de lui-même. Pour le bien de cette petite créature dont il venait de faire un être humain à part entière, puisqu'il le fallait, ces feux multicolores ne s'illumineraient plus. En libérant Tooru Niimura, père et époux sans défaut, de ses entraves, les ciseaux avaient porté, droit dans le cœur du chanteur Kyô, un coup mortel.

« Il faisait une drôle de tête, Kyô-chan, vous trouvez pas ? » soupira Toshiya en se laissant aller contre la paroi immaculée, indifférent aux regards qui convergeaient vers lui comme il venait de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le couloir.

« Comment ça, une drôle de tête ? interrogea Die en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Je sais pas… C'était sûrement l'excitation, ou…

- … L'appréhension, laissa calmement tomber Kaoru, coupant court aux timides détours du bassiste. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de rentrer là-dedans. »

Un nouvel ange passa, qui semblait traîner un boulet si lourd qu'on entendait presque la chaîne à sa cheville cliqueter sur le carrelage froid. Pour les quatre

hommes qui s'entreregardaient sans prononcer la moindre parole, cet ange était étrangement petit et blond, et sur son visage se lisait un mélange d'hésitation et de la plus totale incompréhension. Ils avaient beau connaître Kyô aussi bien qu'eux-mêmes, les réactions du chanteur demeuraient toujours aussi imprévisibles, et les expressions de son visage toujours aussi difficiles à interpréter. Shinya le savait bien, lui qui avait toujours été le moins proche du chanteur, encore moins que Toshiya, qui avait pourtant intégré le groupe longtemps après sa formation. Aussi hasarda-t'il :

« Peut-être que… »

Il marqua une longue pause, se demandant si un certain guitariste allait lui sauter à la gorge car la situation se passait amplement de ses commentaires, ou bien s'il allait se mettre à rire en lui demandant lequel de ses amants avait eu la gentillesse de lui rendre sa langue. Cependant, comme personne ne manifestait de réaction particulière, il prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit :

« Enfin…Tous les pères réagissent sûrement comme ça, non ? La naissance de son premier enfant, c'est tout de même pas rien…

- Si tout le monde réagit comme ça, railla gentiment Toshiya avec un sourire peu convainquant, c'est encore plus inquiétant.

- D'autant que toi, tu es mal placé pour parler de ça, renchérit Die à l'attention de Shinya. Tu ne sauras sûrement jamais ce que c'est qu'être père… »

Son regard était posé sur le batteur, auquel il adressait un sourire goguenard, débordant d'une compassion qui exsudait l'ironie. Avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, le plus jeune demanda en toute ingénuité :

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'avec ton minois de donzelle, t'as l'air plutôt fait pour la maternité… »

Le visage du plus jeune se durcit, et ses traits se dénuèrent de toute expression. Il se contenta de toiser de grand roux d'un air hautain :

« J't'emmerde, Monsieur Perfection… »

Dans de telles circonstances, et vu l'était de ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, une moquerie de plus, et il ne répondait plus de rien.

« T'es pas une fille, Shin-chan, murmura Toshiya à l'oreille de son cadet. Si tu l'étais ça se saurait, je serais hétéro… »

L'expression dudit Shin-chan s'adoucit quelque peu, mais il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Poussant la porte à double battant de la salle de travail, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage rayonnant, Kyô venait de faire son apparition.

Ses quatre amis échangèrent de brefs regard exprimant leur profond soulagement ; ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien… Une fois le stress retombé, le chanteur arborait cet air caractéristique des parents convaincus que nul au monde n'est plus heureux qu'eux.

« Ils lui ont fait sa toilette, annonça fièrement le blond. Vous pouvez venir le voir avant qu'ils ne le placent en nursery… »

« Ooooooh, s'émerveilla Toshiya, quelques instants plus tard, alors que Kyô déposait délicatement le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Tu ne l'as ni éventré ni émasculé, et en plus il est beau comme un cœur…

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, approuva Kaoru, interrompant son chanteur qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche, à la recherche d'une formule crédible qui pourrait exprimer un éventuel mécontentement. Le plus beau bishônen du Japon, mais faut pas dire ça à son père…

- Très drôle… »

Par-dessus le visage endormi du petit Takeo, Kaoru jeta au jeune père un regard vaguement anxieux. Malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour afficher une moue suffisamment boudeuse pour sauver son image de warumono cruel et méchant, Kyô était incapable d'arborer autre chose qu'un sourire à la fois euphorique, extasié, attendri… Le leader ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot sur ce que le blond devait ressentir à cet instant. Et, malgré la capacité de son cadet à se faire comprendre sans avoir recours aux paroles, cette fois-ci, Kaoru était bien contraint d'admettre qu'aussi forte fut l'émotion de son petit protégé, pour la première fois, il éprouvait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partager. Ce n'était pas faute de la part de Kyô de se faire comprendre ; le regard qu'il avait rivé à celui de son aîné valait bien tous les discours du monde, mais même ces discours auraient été aussi incompréhensibles pour Kaoru que si on les avait prononcé dans un dialecte du fin fond de la France profonde. Et c'était parfait ainsi. Eprouver une part, même infime, du bonheur de Kyô, serait revenu à en gâcher la saveur dont la subtilité résidait dans son mystère pour quiconque était étranger à sa cause. Et si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était bien son petit démon aux cheveux d'or…

« Encore un peu, et on va finir par croire que c'est Kaoru, la mère… »

Kaoru, qui justement s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Sayaka, qui venait de parler. Bien que très faible, sa voix n'avait rien perdu de son habituel ton froid et cassant.

« Oh pardon, Sayaka… c'est vrai… je… enfin, le bébé, j'étais… pardon… félicitations… »

Le leader se mordit la lèvre. Les hostilités entre lui et la somme toute récente Mme Niimura ne dataient pas de la veille. Kaoru avait du mal à supporter son tempérament exclusif et son refus catégorique de dissimuler, au moins par respect pour Kyô, le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et à celui des autres membres du groupe. Le fait qu'il n'ait même pas songé à lui adresser la parole en entrant lui semblait donc normal. Ce qui était surprenant, en revanche – et tout le monde sembla soudain s'en apercevoir – c'est que tous les autres membres de Dir en Grey l'avaient souverainement ignorée en entrant dans la pièce, et se répandaient à présent en marmonnements confus.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire, faites-en profiter tout le monde, poursuivit Sayaka sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Tooru n'a plus de temps pour vos petits secrets d'adolescents, n'est-ce pas, Tooru ? »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Tooru se contenta de reprendre son fils dans ses bras et de déposer un léger baiser sur les petites paupières closes. Le chanteur ne se sentait visiblement pas plus capable de contredire son épouse que d'aller à l'encontre de ses amis.

« C'est peut-être parce que qu'il ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer son bonheur qu'il ne parle pas, rétorqua froidement Kaoru, avec un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

- Même s'il avait envie de te le dire il n'aurait pas à le faire il n'aurait pas à le faire, trancha Sayaka. Takeo et moi sommes sa famille. Et justement, Tooru, si tu pouvais leur expliquer qu'en tant que famille, nous aurions besoin d'un peu d'intimité… »

Relevant les yeux qu'il avait posé sur l'adorable frimousse de son fils endormi, Kyô adressa à chacun de ses camarades un timide sourire d'excuse ; bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, il avait toutes les peines du monde à leur signifier qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Leur rôle d'amis s'arrêtait là ; ses responsabilités de père pouvaient enfin commencer.

« Pas trop d'intimité sur un lit d'hôpital, hein ? » recommanda le bassiste en quittant la pièce le premier, suivi de près par Shinya qui se contenta de saluer la petite famille d'un petit sourire et d'un geste de la main. Puis, alors que Die sortait en promettant à Kyô qu'ils reviendraient le voir avant qu'il regagne Alcatraz, Kaoru se pencha sur le petit blond et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sayaka le considérait froidement, avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres minces. Elle avait saisi sa provocation ; c'était parfait. Après un dernier regard brasillant de défi et de colère, il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, laissant Kyô seul face à son épouse furieuse et son fils endormi, confronté à cette situation qu'il redoutait depuis trois jours entiers. Maintenant, il allait enfin commencer à récolter tout ce qu'il avait semé…

« Dites-le si je suis de trop… »

Un ton posé, dangereusement calme. Faisant volte-face, Kyô se heurta au regard dur, glacial, de Sayaka.

« Parfois, je me demande si c'est lui ou moi que tu as épousé… »

Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche, mais pour répliquer quoi ? Que si il avait eu à choisir entre elle, Kaoru et une mort lente et douloureuse, il aurait eu du mal à choisir entre la mort et le leader ? Ca n'aurait servi à rien, hormis à faire souffrir le petit être qui, confiant, dormait, blotti tout contre son cœur.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa volonté à lui, se répéta t'il, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça…

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_


End file.
